Et si
by SannyDair
Summary: Quelles conséquences pourraient avoir lieu à la suite de la publication du livre "Inside". One-Shot se passant après la fin de la saison 4.


Un verre à la main, il la regardait de loin, félicitant Nate. Finalement, c'était lui le premier de l'équipe à se marier en premier, même si elle avait failli partir au loin avec un prince. Il leva son verre en direction de son ami qui avait capter son regard bienveillant sur la jeune femme. Il avait été surpris quand ce dernier lui avait révélé ses sentiments envers elle. Ils avaient tous été surpris. Comment pouvait-il l'aimer? Ils étaient persuadés qu'ils se méprisaient. C'était vrai. À un moment. Il lui avait fallu du temps pour voir ce cœur sensible bien protégé sous une épaisse carapace de froideur. Il l'avait surnommé la reine des glaces.

Il s'éloigna de l'attroupement auprès des jeunes mariés, préférant le calme. Il s'isola sur un balcon donnant sur le parc. Il soupira tout en souriant devant l'étendue du parc. Un Archibald faisait toujours tout en grand. Il s'accouda à la rambarde de pierre, déposant son verre sur celle-ci. Il avait répondu à l'invitation pour féliciter son ami, certes, mais surtout avec cette idée de la revoir. Ils ne pouvaient se quitter sur ce moment, sans un mot de sa part.

Il se souvint de l'été dernier passé aux Hamptons en compagnie d'Éric. Il avait été le seul à ne pas le juger. Ils avaient émis des hypothèses pendant ces deux mois. Comment pourrait-elle le remarquer pour l'homme qu'il était et non comme l'ami qu'elle voyait en lui? Que devait-il faire pour détrôner ces deux hommes qui la faisait chavirer? Il était impuissant face à une lignée royale ou l'amour passionné qu'elle ressentait pour le prince des ténèbres. Il était revenu à New York lors de la rentrée universitaire, résigné. Tout c'était enchaîné par la suite. La parution de son livre sans son accord. Des comptes à régler auprès de ses amis. Le succès. Les invitations au show télé. Et cette question qui revenait sans cesse. Qui était-elle? Était-elle fictive? Tous les lecteurs avaient pris d'affection cette héroïne malgré elle. Les jeunes filles voulaient se reconnaître en elle. Une femme fragile, rêvant du conte de fées mais se battant pour être toujours la première, pour briller pour elle-même et non par ses connaissances. Une adolescente jalouse des regards qu'on posait sur sa meilleure amie, désireuse d'être aimée.

Le moment fatidique était arrivé. La confrontation. Elle avait sonné un soir, le livre à la main, les cheveux plaqués sur son visage encore humide. Il l'avait fait rentré dans le loft en silence, lui avait pris son manteau, avait pris la direction de la salle de bains, puis lui avait tendu une serviette. Quand leurs mains se rencontrèrent, il remarqua l'absence de sa bague de fiançailles. Il n'osait prononcé le moindre mot. Il avait peur de sa réaction. Peur de la perdre pour de bon. Il jeta un bref coup d'œil sur la table basse où traînait l'invitation à son mariage. Il n'avait pas encore répondu. Le grand jour était dans trois semaines. Il osa enfin la regarder. Elle avait toujours la serviette en main, ainsi que ce livre. Elle grelottait de froid. Il lui retira délicatement le livre des mains, prit ensuite la serviette qu'il déplia, et la passa autour des épaules de la jeune femme. Elle profita de cet instant pour se coller contre lui, nichant sa tête contre son épaule. Surpris, il mit un certain temps avant de resserrer cette étreinte inattendue.

-Merci, dit-elle tendrement.

-D'avoir publier tes doutes auprès du tout New York? Répondit Dan, ironiquement.

-En te lisant, fit-elle tout en relevant la tête, plongeant ses yeux dans les siens, je me suis rendue compte que je t'ai donné ce que j'ai de plus rare, ma confiance, alors que même moi, je peux pas la voir.

-Blair...

-On a toujours été dans le flou. C'est une amitié, mais comme en mieux. Y'a ce respect entre nous deux qu'on ne trouve que dans l'amour, qu'on ne consomme que dans par les yeux...

Le jeune homme ne savait quoi répondre. Il ne savait quel terme donné à cette situation. Faisait-elle une déclaration? Était-ce un adieu? Il fut surpris, fit un pas en arrière quand elle le gifla.

-Ça, c'était pour les premiers chapitres. Elle lui happa les lèvres pour un baiser volé, lui prenant le visage entre ses mains. Et ça, pour tout le reste.

-Blair, on ne...

-Chut, le coupa-t-elle, déposant son index sur ses lèvres. Ne dis plus rien. Dit-elle avant de l'embrasser une nouvelle fois. Il répondit à ce baiser, passant ses bras autour de sa taille, oubliant toutes ses interrogations, profitant de ce moment présent. Il goûta la saveur de ses lèvres. De sa main gauche, elle déboutonna les premiers boutons de sa chemise, caressant sa peau. Dan la regardait faire, cherchant des yeux la jeune femme. Elle releva la tête un instant, avant de l'embrasser de nouveau. Il lui fallu quelques secondes pour apercevoir cet éclat dans son regard. Celui qu'il attendait depuis si longtemps. Elle ne jouait pas. Elle était certes la plus grande manipulatrice qu'il connaissait, cependant, elle ne savait mentir sur ses sentiments. Il l'embrassa de plus belle avant de la soulever et de la porter jusqu'au canapé. Ses mains dansaient sur les formes de Blair. Tout son corps endormi, caché derrière ses couches de tissus reprenait vie. Il avait le doigté d'un sculpteur. Il dessinait son corps, repassant à chaque endroit , d'une caresse, d'un baiser, comme pour l'apprendre, le mémoriser.

Le désir au creux de ses reins brûlait en elle. La température de la pièce était montée de quelques degrés. Était-ce du au radiateur, à cette ampoule de la lampe posée sur la table qui lui piquait les yeux? Qu'importe. D'une main furtive elle éteignit cette lampe. Elle avait chaud. Ses baisers, ses caresses, ses corps qui se trouvaient, se découvraient la consommait peu à peu.

Elle avait baissé sa garde, s'offrant à cet homme, ce dernier qu'elle avait repoussé sans réelle raison. Le protéger, se protéger? De quoi?

Il lui ôta le dernier bouton de son chemisier, découvrant sa poitrine. Il l'embrassa de nouveau, descendant dans le cou, dans le creux de ses seins, descendant, encore. Elle se cambra sous les sensations qu'il lui procurait, elle passa ses mains dans ses cheveux. Elle prit le contrôle en le renversant sur le dos. Elle s'assit à califourchon sur lui.

-Il faut mettre plus de corps, fit elle en arrachant sa chemise, d'un coup sec.

Blair passa ses mains sur son torse, dévorant son corps de baisers. Tout en l'embrassant, elle déceintura son pantalon. Il se redressa, lui faisant face, caressant le bas de ses reins en remontant le long de son dos et dégrafant son soutien gorge tout en goûtant à la volupté de sa peau. Il fit glisser les bretelles, doucement le long de ces bras, mettant à nu ses formes, tant désirées et tant convoitées. D'une main tendre, il saisit son sein gauche, en le caressant doucement, il sentait les battements du cœur de sa partenaire s'accélérer. Il nicha sa tête dans le creux de son cou, dévorant sa peau si douce et si fruitée.

Il la coucha sur le dos, jouant de sa bouche avec les tétons naissants de la jeune femme. Il partit à la découverte de son corps tout en l'embrassant. Il déboutonna sa jupe. Ce petit jeu du chat et la souris avait pris trop de temps, il avait envie d'elle. Il faisait de plus en plus chaud dans la pièce, leurs corps bouillants et haletants qui se cherchaient, se touchaient, se caressait, suivaient le même rythme… Leurs bouches se retrouvèrent de nouveaux, leurs langues se caressant dans des baisers fougueux. Quand ce dernier partit à la découverte de son intimité, elle se cambra sous ses caresses internes. Elle se mordilla la lèvre, gardant pour elle ce sentiment. Il continua ce jeu jusqu'à ce qu'elle craque, elle gémit de plaisir. Elle sentit son sexe entrer en elle. Elle se cambra et écarta les jambes un peu plus. Il était devenu plus sauvage, accélérant le rythme. Elle posa ses mains sur son dos, se rapprochant encore plus de son partenaire, voulant le sentir encore plus en elle. Elle ne se retenait plus, laissant entendre le plaisir qu'il lui procurait.

Les deux amants s'étaient endormis, lovés l'un contre l'autre sur le canapé. Il s'était réveillé au milieu de la nuit, l'avait observé dormir paisiblement. Les lumières de la ville à travers les stores tirés jouaient sur son corps endormi. Il remonta la couverture sur eux et s'endormit de nouveau. Il ne fut ni surpris, ni triste à son réveil, quand il se retrouva seul au petit matin. Elle était toujours de passage dans sa vie. Ils s'étaient rencontrés. Il ne pouvait plus que se croiser dorénavant.

Il avait appris par les mots de Gossip Girl que son mariage avait été annulé. Personne encore à ce jour connaissait la raison de sa décision. Le nom Chuck Bass avait longtemps été murmuré. Les amoureux de Manhattan ne pouvaient se quitter. La reine ne pouvait laissé son royaume à un roi triste. Cependant, bien des semaines plus tard, le couple de s'affichait toujours pas. On les apercevait à des soirées de bienfaisances, mais jamais ensemble. Il avait longtemps espérer qu'elle revienne, un soir encore. Il la guettait à travers sa fenêtre les soirs d'orage. Il l'imaginait, descendant d'un taxi, hésiter en bas de l'immeuble, les yeux au ciel, alors que la pluie lavait ses doutes. Il se mettait à espérer qu'elle se précipite jusqu'à lui, ouvrant la porte brutalement, lui fasse une énième réflexion sur ses chemises avant de se jeter dans ses bras. Il finissait toujours ses soirées seul, amer, se moquant de ses nouvelles tendances fleur bleu. Pourquoi était-il venu à ce mariage? Il n'était plus dans la course. Leur seul nuit avait du être décevante. Il n'avait pas la fougue de son prince ténébreux. Qu'attendait-elle pour le libérer et enfin officialiser son couple? Il ne pouvait lutter contre lui. Il n'était pas du même monde. Il n'était qu'un amour protecteur, rassurant. Lui. Lui savait la faire vibrer. Un mot. Un geste. Un souffle. Il la connaissait mieux que quiconque, connaissait ses limites, ses craintes. Il savait en jouer. C'était un joueur. Elle était la perdante. Ils étaient tous les deux relégués au rang de perdants, tous les deux assis sur ce banc des laissés pour compte. Pourquoi n'arrive-t-il pas à le quitter ensemble?

Elle ne fut pas étonnée de le trouver seul sur ce balcon, tournant le dos à la salle de danse. Adossée à l'embrasure de la porte, elle l'observait, silencieuse. Il avait les yeux rivés au ciel. Elle ne savait par quelle miracle Nate avait réussi à obtenir un ciel étoilé. À croire qu'on pouvait tout acheter par amour. Elle n'osait approcher. Elle craignait d'arriver trop tard. Elle avait eu tant de choses à faire. Tant de raison de ne pas le réveiller. Combien de fois avait-elle rebrousser chemin devant sa porte close. Combien de fois avait-elle tendu l'oreille contre la porte, écoutant la bande son de son film préféré qu'il devait regardé sur son ordinateur portable, une pizza entamée sur la table basse, avec probablement une part pour une invitée de dernière minute. Il n'avait certes pas la carrure, ni la fortune qu'enfant elle rêvait d'épouser. Cependant, le nom Humphrey était devenu important ces dernières semaines. C'était l'écrivain montant. La nouvelle génération d'artiste décrivant le monde avec une pointe d'idéalisme. Avait-elle fait exprès d'oublier son roman à son départ? Elle n'avait jamais osé toquer à cette grande porte. La peur lui rongeait le ventre. Peur d'être repoussé.

Il n'était pas le genre d'homme à faire souffrir les femmes. Cependant, elle craignait ne pas faire le poids. Lui aussi avait son premier amour. Son vrai amour. Il lui avait fallu du temps, beaucoup de temps pour comprendre qu'elle ne pourrait jamais oublier Chuck, mais qu'elle ne pourrait plus jamais rien construire avec lui. Il était parti avec ce qu'elle avait de plus précieux. Son cœur. Cette capacité de faire confiance, de se laisser aller, de baisser les armes et de donner cet amour qui la submergeait. Lui. Lonely Boy. Avec ses cafés bons marchés, la vieille cravate de son grand-père, ses fautes de goûts, il avait réussi à la faire sourire. Elle s'était de nouveau sentie aimée. Elle avait retrouvé cette sensation de reconnaissance, de respect. Il n'était ni prince, ni à la tête d'une immense fortune. Il était juste lui. Un homme de bien. Un qui savait trouver les mots pour la rassurer, l'aimer, malgré ses démons. Pourtant il y avait toujours cette ombre qui lui donnait des frissons quand elle osait s'aventurer de trop près. L'ombre de sa meilleure amie. Elle était son premier amour. Il remuerait ciel et terre pour lui rendre le sourire, la secourir. Elle savait qu'on ne pouvait lutter contre un premier amour. Elle vendrait son âme au diable pour le sauver. Elle connaissait les risques. On passait toujours au second rôle face à un amour passionné. Elle n'avait plus envie d'avoir le rôle de la doublure. Il lui avait décroché la place qu'elle souhaitait tant depuis si longtemps. C'était elle la vedette de son livre. Elle qui était aimé, mise en avant. Elle s'en fichait pas mal d'être devenue l'héroïne de toutes les petites filles de Manhattan. Elle avait su, par elle ne sait quel miracle, obtenir la première place dans son cœur. Mais les mots étaient plus fragiles que les actes. Elle avait tellement peur de se réveiller un matin et de le perdre à cause de S.

C'était une de ses raisons de sa si longue absence. Convaincre son amie, sa meilleure amie qu'elle était tombée amoureuse de son vieil amour. La persuader qu'on ne voulait lui voler son bonheur, mais juste avoir sa part à elle. Ce n'était pas le premier homme qu'elles s'étaient partagé, quoique son histoire avec Carter n'avait été qu'une passade. Contrairement à ce que Blair s'était imaginée, c'était elle qui avait plus pleuré. B s'était confiée à sa meilleure amie. Elle lui avait révélé tous ses doutes, ses craintes.

D'un pas hésitant, elle entreprit de le rejoindre. Chaque pas en avant était difficile. Elle marchait, tel un équilibriste au dessus du vide, espérant qu'une main solide l'accueille au bout de son périple. Elle déposa son verre sur la rambarde et s'arrêta, à quelques centimètres du jeune homme, veillant à ne pas le toucher. Lentement, elle le vit tourner la tête vers elle. B put lire la surprise au fond de ses yeux. Il s'attendait probablement à être rejoint par une autre personne qu'elle.

-Hey... Souffla-t-elle. Ces trois lettres furent les seules qu'elle put prononcé. Elle essayait de lui cacher cette peur qui lui faisait trembler les genoux.

-Hey, répondit-il dans un sourire qui se voulait rassurant.

-Félicitation pour tes 500 000 exemplaires vendus.

-J'ai toujours ton volume dans mon salon.

-Je sais, murmura la jeune femme. J'avais besoin de temps... De beaucoup de temps, reprit-elle en voyant la grimace que faisait Dan. J'avais des choses à régler. Elle marqua un silence, cherchant le courage nécessaire pour avouer ses sentiments. Elle joua avec le rubis qui ornait son annuaire. Alors, tu ne m'as jamais parlé des modifications que j'avais ajouté à ton histoire.

-Tes modifications? Questionna Dan.

-Un auteur qui ne prête pas attention aux attentes de son personnage principal n'ira pas loin. Répondit-elle ironiquement.

-Blair! Tu n'es pas venu me parler de syntaxe...

-Non, c'est vrai... Elle baissa les yeux. J'avais apporté ma touche à cette fin que de nombreux lecteurs n'ont pas aimé.

-Et qu'est-ce tu changerais à cette fin? Demanda le jeune homme, lui faisant face.

-Pourquoi je... Pourquoi Cornelia repousse Daniel?

-Malgré l'entrée de Daniel dans le haut monde, il lui manquait quelque chose pour la faire craquer. Un royaume, un empire hôtelier, par exemple...

-Ils se seraient rencontrés deux ou trois ans avant, Daniel aurait eu besoin de ce genre d'argument pour espérer séduire Cornelia. Mais je pense qu'elle a grandit. Elle ne s'arrête plus à ce genre de détail...

-Non c'est vrai, elle sympathise avec un camarade de classe qui se trouve propulsé sur la 5ème par le mariage de son père.

-Mais il continue de vivre à Brooklyn. C'est un homme qui a des valeurs, et qui les respecte. Alors, certes, il n'a pas de sang royal où une entreprise à son nom. Il ne la couvrira peut-être pas d'or ou de Louis Vuitton, car toute femme a besoin de ses escarpins, cependant il a fait quelque chose d'extraordinaire.

Dan la regardait, de plus en plus surpris.

-Il lui a ouvert les yeux. Elle n'avait pas besoin d'un homme pour lui offrir un monde. Elle l'avait déjà. Elle était exactement à la place qu'elle rêvait d'obtenir depuis toute petite. Elle s'acceptait enfin telle qu'elle était et ça grâce à Brooklyn.

-Mais pourtant elle le rejette...

-Pas exactement. Il lui a fallu du temps. De temps pour se rendre compte que ses dernières semaines ont été difficiles, qu'elle a failli perdre gros, très gros, mais qu'elle avait une épaule solide sur laquelle compter. Elle a du annulé un mariage, princier qui plus est. Elle a surtout du affronter sa meilleure amie et lui expliquer qu'elle était tombée amoureuse du même homme qu'elle. Blair avait enfin relever les yeux, et avait plongé son regard dans le sien. C'est sûrement ce qui explique son absence. Cependant... A ce mot, le sourire de Dan disparut. Cependant, elle a juste peur d'arriver trop tard...

Elle se tenait droite, face à lui, jouant nerveusement avec ses mains. Elle ne supportait pas que la situation l'échappe. Elle était la plus grande calculatrice. C'était elle qui tirait les ficelles. Et non l'inverse. Elle avait cette drôle de sensation, celle d'être nue. Oui! Elle s'était mise à nue devant cet homme qui lui avait tant donné, et qu'elle avait repoussé. Repoussé par peur. Peur d'elle-même. Peur d'être rejetée. Peur d'aimer à en avoir mal. Elle était là, plein d'impatience dans les semelles.

Dan baissa la tête, se mordit la lèvre inférieure avant de relever la tête, un sourire illuminant son visage. Il espérait qu'elle revienne toquer à sa porte, qu'elle lui annonce qu'elle était seule désormais, qu'il n'y avait plus de mariage. Mais il ne s'attendait pas à une déclaration.

-J'aurais du lire plus tôt cette petite annotation. J'aurais probablement changé la fin.

-Serait-il possible, en tant que première lectrice d'avoir une idée de cette fin alternative?

Dan fit le dernier pas qui les séparait, caressa sa joue avec son pouce avant de l'embrasser tendrement. Elle répondit timidement à ce baiser, n'osant y croire. Elle sentit sa main glissée le long de son dos, la ramenant contre lui. Elle posa les siennes sur son torse. Leurs lèvres se séparèrent. Il posa son front contre le sien, les yeux clos.

-C'est une fin parfaite. Susurra-t-elle, avant de lui happer ses lèvres pour un baiser passionné. Oui, elle connaissait enfin son histoire de conte de fées. Elle était l'héroïne.


End file.
